Naruto: Animalistic
by HiroJiyuNaka
Summary: Naruto learns about his heritage early on when he gets paid a unique visit from a fox. With her help, and the scrolls of his father, he will embrace the beast within, and show the world what a Namikaze can do when his potential is released! ABANDONED!


AN: Not too happy about the title but hey, what can you do? Not a request, but instead part of my Personals series. You're probably like "Personals? Wtf?" right? Well, let me clarify. I have a NaruTema, and a NaruIno. I have THREE NaruHarems. Obviously, I like harems. I'm WORKING on another NaruTen, hopefully one that I can actually get behind. This is a NaruHina. The non-NaruHarems are my Personals. I want to make five. The fifth, a NaruSaku(that one's gonna be a BITCH to write.). Regrettably, since I am still relatively new to posting on FanFiction, I don't have a lot of chapters out in any one thing. So it's going to be a WHILE before I finish anything, especially with how many stories I'm working on. But that's okay, right? You guys don't WANT me to finish! You want me to keep writing forever, huh? Yeah, I know what you want. ;)

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Yo. I have no idea what Kishimoto looks like. But I am probably better-looking, and I'm definitely better with plots than him. Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, so the above really doesn't matter.

~*~HJN~*~

Chapter 1 -

"Congratulations! You graduate!"

Hearing those words from his teacher meant the world to Uzumaki Naruto. With his new headband tied firmly to his forehead, he spent the next five whole minutes shouting for joy.

After finally calming down, and noticing how it was already dawn, he asked Iruka when he would have to be assigned a team.

Iruka smiled. "Tomorrow. You've got over 24 hours to get in a few last minute pranks before people will be able to convict you as an adult!" He said with mock warning in his voice.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well I was mostly planning on training... I'm no idiot, I know I'm way behind everyone else who passed. Go on ahead without me, Iruka-sensei! I'm going to train a little while here."

Iruka nodded, happy to see the blonde so eager. "Alright. Just be careful, okay?" Seeing his former student nod, the schoolteacher left the clearing.

"Alright. First up: Taijutsu!" For the next hour Naruto kept attacking imaginary foes. About halfway through, he realized that if he were to be surrounded, his street brawler technique wouldn't work so well. So he began to devise a different style, one that was more flexible. While trying to get used to jumping up on a person's shoulders for leverage using a tree branch, he slipped, and fell onto a rock. Blacking out, he never noticed the two eyes watching him from the bushes.

~~HJN~~

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. And immediately regretted it. There above him was a fox. A white fox, with matching eyes. It would have been a beautiful creature, if it weren't for the whole 'imminent danger' thing. "Nice fox. Could you let me go, fox? Your very beautiful, and I'd hate to-"

A flash of white light blinded him for a moment, before it died down. In the fox's place was a girl. The girl appeared to be about his age, maybe younger. Her long white hair was half-tied up in a bun, the rest falling halfway down her back. Her pale skin looked like it would be even softer than the white silk dress that fell to her knees, and had an angled face. Her snow white eyes twinkled in the morning sun filtering through the trees.

She was beautiful, no doubt, even for a 14-year-old. But what threw you off were the small white fox ears atop her head, and the single snow-white tail poking out the back of the dress.

But all of this was slightly irrelevant, as Naruto was screaming about foxes turning into cute girls.

"Oh, please don't do that! No, don't scream, I'm not here to hurt you!"

That shut him up. "If you're not going to hurt me, then why are you here? What is your name?"

The girl giggled a bit. "I am here to help you, and I really don't have a name that you can pronounce. You can give me one if you want."

Naruto was at a loss for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The fox-girl giggled once more. "Master is very funny. I am an Agramis Fox. My kind have been in a pact with the Namikaze clan for a long time. Recently, though, there haven't been as many of you." Seeing Naruto about to interrupt, she continued. "Yes, you are a Namikaze. Your mother's family name was Uzumaki, and both your parents thought that it would be best, for your own safety, to take your mother's name."

"Who was my mother? Can you tell me about her?"

She smiled. "Yes, I can, but please, wait until I'm done! You want to know why I'm here, right?" He nodded. "Good. Agramis Foxes are spirit beings. Some of us can Bond with humans. Specifically, Namikazes. If we are chosen, we must seek out, and Bond with our Masters. Once the Bond is complete, the human will gain enhanced senses, while both they and the Agramis Fox will gain increased abilities in general." Naruto looked excited by that, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "I will be loyal to you always, and will not be able to defy a direct order." He frowned a bit at that, but reasoned that as long as he isn't too specific with her, she will still have free will. "You're capacity to learn will be increased, making certain things make more sense than they might normally have. A mental link will be established, as well, allowing us to communicate without speaking, which would help greatly in battle." Naruto nodded. He could see the benefits already.

"So, you need a name, right?"

The Agramis Fox nodded. "Yes, but first you need to accept the Bond."

"I will. What do I need to do?"

The girl was overjoyed! She had been worried that maybe Naruto wouldn't want her, but it seems her fears were unfounded. "Right! Bite me." She offered her arm to the boy, who immediately freaked. Finally calming him down once again, she explained. "We must become linked in spirit, but that only happens two ways. One: through a deep and long-developed romantic connection, which I can't have with a human, besides we don't have time for that. Two, by exchanging blood and chakra with a spirit being. I must drink some of your blood while pouring chakra into the wound, and you must then do the same to me. Identical Marks will form at each of the bites, marking us as Bound. Do you still want this?" She finished with doubt in her voice.

Her answer was Naruto ripping a hole in the right shoulder of his jacket and shirt. "Here. Use the shoulder." He said with a smile, completely accepting her into his life.

She had to remind herself not to cry here. She had thought that the happiest moment of her life would have been when she was chosen for the Bond, but this definitely trumps some old geezer foxes saying big words in a council room. Scooting closer to him, the fox-girl took his arm in her hands. Glancing at him for confirmation, she finally sunk her teeth into his shoulder, swallowing the blood that came out while channeling chakra into his wound. Pulling away and wiping her mouth, they both watched as the wound closed instantly and the Mark appeared. A black, hollow circle with a line coming off the top, and a downward arc crossing the line, going halfway around the circle.

"What's that?"

The girl smiled. "That's our Mark. It's personal to us."

Naruto smiled. "COOL! So… Now I have to.. Bite you, right?"

She nodded. "Hai. Don't worry, it'll be fine. The Mark will stay visible in both this form, and when I am a fox. Where do you want it?"

Naruto frowned. "It'll be on your body, you should decide."

This flustered her for a moment. Finally she smiled, blushing at her Master's kindness. "T-the left shoulder, I suppose." Naruto nodded, and moved to push up the sleeve of her dress, when she ripped it down to a spaghetti strap, herself. "If you will bear yours to the world, then so shall I."

Smiling, he bent down and bit into her soft flesh. She gave a single eep of pain, but it was only for an instant. Drinking the blood and pouring chakra into her, he finished and straightened up. Once again, the wound healed and the Mark appeared. True to her word, it was the same as his own. After making sure she was okay, he smiled at her. "So, about that name. How does Yunni sound?"

Beaming up at him, she nearly bounced in place in excitement. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, that's beautiful! Should I tell you about your parents, now?"

Naruto nodded, and settled down for an interesting story.

~~HJN~~

Naruto and Yunni walked down the street, she in her fox form. Naruto frowned at the people around him talking about how the Demon Child was hanging around foxes now, but he smiled, knowing that if they saw what she really looked like, there would be a lot more than whispers.

_/Master? Why are they calling you Demon Child?/_

Naruto cringed. The mind-link would take some getting used to. _/First of all, don't call me master. No one shall ever call me that. It's Naruto, got it?/_

_/Hai, Naruto-sama!/_

He sighed. 'I suppose that's as informal as you're going to get.' _/Fine. Second of all, they don't realize that the Kyuubi is sealed in me, not reincarnated as me. They think that since the demon couldn't be defeated, the Yondaime-… My dad simply reverted it into a weak child. But some of them know better, thank Kami! I have a few friends./_

Yunni smiled, as much as a fox could._ /Good. Now where are we going?/_

_/We're going to talk to the old man Hokage. See about getting you registered to fight with me./_

~~HJN~~

The secretary had given him a hard time, but after assuring her that Yunni was potty trained, she finally let the Sandaime know that Naruto was there.

Sarutobi looked up from the endless pile of paperwork at the blond boy. "Ah, Naruto, so glad you stopped by- what is that?" He asked, pointing at Yunni. This promised to be more interesting than the new Genin team assignments.

"Hey old man! There's something I gotta tell ya." Seeing that he was listening, Naruto sat down in a chair continued with his story. "Okay, well, you probably heard about last night and Mizuki, so I won't tell you about that. I told Iruka to head back to the village without me, since I wanted to get in a little training before I was assigned a team. I found a clearing to practice my Taijutsu, and kept going for about an hour, maybe. At some point, though, I kinda mis-stepped." He scratched his head and gave a sheepish grin. "I fell and hit my head on something, and I guess I must have blacked out, cause when I woke up, Yunni there was sitting next to me. When I heard a woman's voice in my head, I kinda freaked, but eventually she calmed me down." He didn't want to tell him exactly how it happened. That would raise too many warning bells. At this point he started rubbing Yunni's ears subconsciously. A strange sort of purring started coming from the white fox, amusing the Hokage, but Naruto seemed not to notice. "I asked her why she was talking to me, thinking the Kyuubi had something to do with it." Seeing Hiruzen's shocked face, he hurried on. "Yes Mizuki told me everything. It explains so much, though. Anyway, Yunni said that she was chosen for the Bond."

Sarutobi interrupted. "What is the Bond?"

"Calm down, old man! You don't think I'd leave anything out, do you? As far as I understand it, there's a whole clan of foxes out there that have served the Namikaze clan." Hiruzen's eyes widened at this, but he wisely kept quiet. "I asked her about the Kyuubi, and she says that they have no relation to it, so I figured they were safe. But I didn't get it. I'm an Uzumaki. Yunni told me that my mother's family name was Uzumaki, and that my father's was Namikaze. But I got to thinking, the Yondaime was a Namikaze, and he never had a fox follow him around. Well apparently they had tried to send someone to him, but there had been an accident. Before the Bond, Agramis Foxes, that's what they're called, by the way, are only as strong as the average fox, and the one sent to the Yondaime was killed by another animal on his way to the village. Agramis Foxes, if they are to be chosen for a Bond, will Bond only with the person they are destined for, and vice-versa. They couldn't send another one right away, and by the time another candidate came along, it was too late. He had died, fighting the Kyuubi. Yunni here was chosen for me a few weeks ago, but they had to make sure I would become a shinobi, first." Naruto hesitated. "I asked her if she knew who my father was. Old man, I understand why you didn't tell me. A lot more dangerous people would be after my life than normal if it was known. I get that. What I don't get is why you never said ANYTHING about my mother. Uzumaki Kushina, who is she, what did she look like, what kind of person was she? It doesn't matter, Yunni told me everything I wanted to know. I hope you know, it's going to take some work to get me to trust you again." Naruto finished seriously. He was still stroking Yunni.

Sarutobi nodded. He knew this would come eventually, but not like this. He sighed and stood. Walking over to a painting of the Yondaime on his wall, he cut his thumb and swiped it across the nameplate under the portrait. "I know that. And I hope that this will be a good start." The picture swung free of the wall, revealing a cubby hole. It was from here that he withdrew four scrolls of varying size. "Your father wanted you to have these when you were ready. But maybe I never noticed how ready you really were."

Naruto accepted the scrolls solemnly. The smallest had a number 1 on it, so he opened it first. A letter from Minato to him. His father had written to him before he died.

_Naruto,_

_This may or may not be a shock to you, but I am Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha, and your father. HAHA! Biggest prank of the century, everyone's looking around for your parents, and the only reason they can't figure it out is because the Yondaime couldn't POSSIBLY have had a son, right? But, I'm sure you'll take after your mother and come up with an even bigger prank, right?_

_I'm writing this as a precaution. The Kyuubi in your mother isn't really a violent being. He's actually quite a fluffy fellow, but don't tell him I said that! Anyways, so while the seal will be weak when she starts giving birth, he probably won't try to escape, that doesn't mean he won't get out, right? There are reports of an organization that wants the Bijuu, the Tailed Beasts. The Nine-Tails is the strongest of them, and there is no doubt that they will try to take it tonight. How they would know of your birth, I don't know, but we ninja are sneaky bastards, right?_

_Anyway. Here's hoping I WON'T have to sacrifice myself to keep the Kyuubi contained, but if I do, just know that I'm counting on you to blow this world away, right? Make your mother and I proud, kid. There aren't many Namikazes left out there. We were a widespread clan, and we were often targeted by powerful people. We have a habit of making names for ourselves wherever we go, heheh. Uzumakis, too. They were a much more close-knit clan, but they all died when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri all came and wiped out their village, Uzushiogakure. Don't let anyone tell you you're nothing, right? Not only are you from two once-great clans, but you are strong, yourself! I have faith._

_Okay, well, that's all, I guess. Your mom just went into labor. It's funny, I think you know I'm writing to you. Anyway, I'm leaving you my estate. They gave it to me for being Hokage, can you believe it? I'm also leaving my scrolls on some of my more unique jutsu. You are going to be a ninja, right? I hope so, or those scrolls will be pretty awkward… Either way, we both love you, very much. Bye, son._

_Love,_

_Namikaze Minato_

Laughing at times, and frowning at others(his dad had a horrible sense of what was a prank, apparently), he finished the letter and set it down gently. "He ends his sentences with 'right?' a lot, huh?" Turning to the other three scrolls, he almost shivered with anticipation. These were larger, and he couldn't wait to open them. Deciding it would be best to do so in private, he tucked them all into a bag that he pulled out of his shinobi pouch, which he set on the floor. The small letter, though, he slid gently into his pocket.

"Old man, I thank you for this. I still haven't forgiven you, but thank you." Hiruzen nodded, understanding. "But you never let me finish my story." Naruto said, grinning. Once Sarutobi had sat back down, Naruto resumed petting Yunni, much to her delight. "The Bond basically made us linked. We can communicate with our minds, now! Our thoughts are shared and" he looks at Yunni, forgetting something and asking for help. Looking back up, he continues, "Processed at high speeds, making us a great team. The Bond not only made her strong, but me too! I'm smarter, so she says, and my sight, hearing, and smell are enhanced. Yunni says that she can teach me things. Help me with training, fight with me. I want her to fight with me, old man. Is there anything I need to do first?" He really hoped Sarutobi would say yes.

The Sandaime thought for a moment, before taking out a form and started filling it out. "Take this to the Inuzuka compound and ask for Hana. Give this to her, and have her give Yunni a checkup. While I have no doubts that she is perfectly healthy based on where she comes from, I still need it for your file, by tomorrow morning, got it?"

Naruto nodded, then grinned. "I'll do ya one better!" Making a single hand sign, he summoned up a single Kage Bunshin. Speaking aloud for the Hokage's benefit, he said to Yunni, "Go with the clone for the checkup, then head back here. I want to talk to the old man for a while longer."

Nodding, she and the clone took the request form and walked out the door. Smiling, Naruto engaged the Sandaime in a much more casual conversation, talking about everything and nothing.

Twenty minutes later, the clone came back with Yunni and a clean bill of health, signed off by Hana Inuzuka. Handing Sarutobi the signature, the clone dispelled, and Naruto rose to excuse himself. "Sorry, Old man, but I want to get to some more training. If we're going to be a viable team, we need to practice."

Hiruzen nodded. "Of course. Good luck with everything, Naruto, Yunni."

~~HJN~~

/Naruto-sama, where are we going now? We've finished training. Do you not think that we are a viable team yet?/

Naruto chuckled. /No, I think we make a great team. Six hours may not have been a lot of time for most people, but with this link it was plenty! We're going home./

Yunni blinked. Of course, they were heading home, it was dark, and Naruto-sama was getting tired.

Falling into a comfortable silence, she followed the blonde through the streets.

~~HJN~~

/You live HERE?/

Seeing no one around, Naruto decided to rest his mind a bit, and spoke aloud. "Yeah. I know, it's not much. If fact, I kind of hate it here, but it works for what I need. Soon, though, I'll get the old man to set me up in Dad's estate."

Once they were inside, the first thing Naruto did was pull out a futon mattress for Yunni to sleep on before getting to work on the scrolls his father had left him.

An hour, and many excited exclamations, later, Naruto passed out on his bed, Yunni rolled up in a ball next to him, completely ignoring the futon.

~~HJN~~

Naruto awoke to the sounds of cooking. Sliding out of bed, he stumbled into his living room/kitchen. Seeing Yunni standing over the stove, making ramen in a pot, he mumbled a greeting and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.

"You know, you didn't have to make breakfast."

Yunni smiled and went back to spicing the ramen. "But you were going to be late if I hadn't. Here, two servings for breakfast."

Naruto thanked her and gulped down the food, Yunni munching on some raw bacon. Apparently, being a fox-girl came with some interesting tastes.

"You know," Yunni began. "You are very warm." Seeing his confused face, she continued. "Really. You're always really warm. I fell asleep next to you last night, and it was the best sleep I've had for a while."

Contemplating this for a moment, he wrote it down as the demon within him. Finished with breakfast, Naruto got dressed in his only outfit. Leaving his apartment with Yunni, again in her fox form, he headed to the Academy.

~~HJN~~

Walking into the classroom, he felt the stares directed at him and his partner. Ignoring them, he answers Kiba's outburst about him not passing with a smirk and a tap on the forehead protector. Sitting down next to him, Naruto motioned Yunni to jump up onto the desk, which she did.

"Woah! Naruto, who's this, then?" Kiba leaned forward towards the Agramis fox, hoping to get a better look.

"This is Yunni. She's my familiar. Say hello, Yunni." The white fox gave a short yip, and allowed Kiba to pet her. Of course, being pet on the ears is quickly becoming her favorite thing in the world, but that was beside the point.

"She's cool! Hey, think she'd get along with Akamaru?"

"I don't see why not."

Kiba opened his jacket a bit, and a little white dog hopped out and onto the table.

Yunni patted lightly over to him. Giving a couple short yips, she tried to strike up a conversation, which Akamaru gladly reciprocated.

Naruto was getting most of the conversation through the mental link, but decided to cut it off. Kiba was trying to talk to him. "I'm sorry, man, what did you say?"

The Inuzuka laughed. "I said we should spar sometime and see whose got the better teamwork!"

Naruto grinned. "HAH! You're on! Although, you've been with Akamaru for a lot longer than I have been with Yunni!"

Iruka chose this moment to enter the classroom. "Alright, settle down class! First off, I want to congratulate you all on graduating the Academy! As you can see around you, this is no small feat! Three over-packed classes turned into an almost filled classroom over the course of one test! Now, I'll let your new Jounin instructors tell you more. You've had enough lectures from me for one lifetime, eh?" Small spatters of laughter spread across the room. "Speaking of new Jounin instructors, why don't I jump right into team placements?"

Naruto waited patiently through the people he didn't know. It seemed they were holding off on his class till the end, for some inexplicable reason! Finally Iruka got through the other classes.

"…Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-"

"WOOO! CHA, TAKE THAT INO-PIG!"

Completely ignoring the outburst, Iruka just plowed right on. "And Aburame Shino, with Hatake Kakashi as your Jounin sensei. Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto," A loud thud was heard from the back of the room, as Hinata hit the floor. Once again ignoring the intrusion, Iruka continued. "With Yuuhi Kurenai as your Jounin sensei."

Naruto and Kiba pretty much ignored the rest, already knowing that the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho team will undoubtedly be teamed as well. "So, Naruto! Looks like the two strongest guys in class are gonna be on the same team!"

The blonde grinned. "Heck yeah!" High-fiving each other, they both get up and walk over to the recovering Hinata, Yunni and Akamaru on their heels.

"Yo! Hinata! How ya feelin? That was a pretty bad hit you took." Kiba sat down next to her, Naruto opting to sit on the table across the stairs.

As Kiba and Hinata bantered back and forth about her health, Hinata almost getting mad at one point, Naruto was looking around the room. Without really meaning to, he opened the mental link, allowing his thoughts to flow freely with Yunni. /There's Sasuke-teme. God, look at him! Just sitting there, while Sakura-chan throws herself at him! It's only a matter of time before he gives in to her beauty. And with me on another team, I guess there's no chance for me. Ahhhh, maybe I should give up on her. Focus more on training. What's that smell?/

Yunni finally spoke up. /I was wondering if you could smell it, Naruto-sama. Looks like your enhanced senses are kicking in. That would be sulfur, carbon dioxide, and methane. Someone farted./

Naruto resisted laughing right there at how deadpan she had said it. Instead he focused on the smell of cigarette smoke and strawberry shampoo that had just walked in the door.

There was one man who bore a slight resemblance to the Hokage. The man surprised him when the cigarette defied the laws of gravity by not falling from his lips as he spoke. "Team 10, with me."

The woman with the strawberry shampoo had black hair and red eyes. "Team 8, over here."

Naruto nodded his head at Kiba and Hinata, and the five of them got up to follow their new sensei.

The woman, whose name Naruto remembered was Yuuhi Kurenai, led them through the village to an area labeled Training Ground 8. Once there, Naruto and Yunni promptly jumped up into a tree. Still visible, Kiba and Akamaru jumped up next to them. Hinata opted to lean against the trunk below them. "Okay. Let's get the formalities out of the way. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, I like strawberries, dango, the moon, and reading. I dislike perverts with great intensity. I enjoy gardening and my goal is to become the greatest Genjutsu user in the world. Blondie, your turn."

Naruto looked up and grinned. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Yunni, my partner. I like learning new things, Yunni, and ramen. I dislike people with a superiority complex, and those who judge without knowing. I enjoy training, and my goal is to become Hokage, so that everyone will HAVE to acknowledge me!"

Kurenai nodded. That's about what the file said. "Alright, dog-boy, go."

Kiba grinned. "Heh, sure thing! I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner Akamaru. I like learning my clan jutsu, hamburgers, and Akamaru. I dislike Sasuke with a passion, and those who abuse animals. My goal is to overcome the stupid feud between the Inuzukas and the Nekohabens, the clan from Kumo that uses feline companions."

Kurenai blinked. This was unexpected. Dog-boy wants to make friends with the cats? "Alright. You, creeper, you're up."

Hinata blushed at the comment, but otherwise ignored it. "M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. I like cinnamon buns," A pause, and a cleverly hidden blush. "And I dislike drawing, and spicy foods. I-I enjoy…d-d-dancing… My g-goal is.. well, you could say it's to help my c-cousin."

Kurenai smiled. "Well then, team, let's get this next bit out of the way. Tomorrow is your Genin test!"

Kiba barked indignantly. "Hey! We already took our Genin test!"

Kurenai nodded. "Yes you did. Sort of. That was to weed out the losers, if you will. The ones who weren't serious about being Genin. This test is to make sure that only the best ones are actually let in. If we gave everyone this test, some of the non-serious ones might die. For you see," 'Pause for dramatic effect, good job Kurenai, you've got 'em now!' "This is a test against me. See you all bright and early tomorrow at 6 AM." And the red-eyed Jounin Shushinned away.

All was silent for a minute. Then Naruto started laughing. He laughed like a man possessed, even falling off the tree and to the ground, but he just kept laughing. Kiba left first, Hinata stayed a while longer before she decided that if an hour of laughter didn't kill him, it was probably safe to leave him for the night.

Finally, Yunni managed to calm him down. /Naruto-sama, will you tell me what was so funny now?/

Naruto fought through the chuckles still ailing him. "K-Kurenai-sensei,.. heheh, she c-called- *pant* - Hinata a- pfffft -A CREEPER! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And back to insanity he was diven.

Yunni shook her head. Curling up next to him, she knew there was no getting back home like this, so she resigned herself to sleeping under the stars. 'Which is nice, anyway.'

~*~HJN~*~

AN: SO! Would you believe that the last 8 paragraphs was what's been keeping this from being posted back with Blades of the Spirit? Yep. Hinata's introduction stuck me up BAD. I literally could not think of anything she would dislike without outright saying that she wants to free the Branch family, which I'm saving for a rainy day. So once I randomly decided 'drawing', of all things, spicy foods just came to mind instantly. I slapped myself for not being able to think of it sooner.

AAAnyway, this one will probably be a lemons later one. Meaning there will be a time progression. Probably not a full skip, but at least a month going by for each chapter by a certain point(most likely after the Invasion Arc).

Ja ne~


End file.
